The Golden Knight of the Crimson Dragon
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto, a duelist who can't remember his past now is stuck in the Satellite. All he knows it that he won't let his friends get hurt as long as he is breathing. With the help of his Dragon and his Golden Warriors, he will protect his comrades and found out his old life. Follow Naruto to find his answers when being dragged into a 5000 Thousand-Year War! (Naruto x Aki/Akiza x Misaki)
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: Hello everyone, glad to say here's another crossover, and yes I will still update Wicked Guard And Knight of Darkness, and will also to a Naruto x Zexal and Naruto x ARC-V.**_

 _ **Anyway I got my flow back, but for now enjoy this new story!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

"Oh man Yusei's going to be happy with this!" A young boy with frizzy red haired said running down the streets of a broken and dirty city. He was holding an odd machine in his hands as he ran down quickly to see his friend.

"Ahh…haa…"

The young boy stopped as he noticed a blonde male under some rubble, he was greatly hurt with all the bruises and cuts all over him.

"Oh no!" The young boy walked toward the blonde pushing off the debris and eventually fully saw the blonde. "He doesn't seem to bad…hey can you hear me?"

The blonde groaned in pain as he coughed, "Ahh…Pal…adin…"

"What? Hmm, I better take him back with me."

XXXXXXXXXX

A tanned young man was tinkering with an odd motorcycle as he looked outside were the sun was shining, "Odd…Rally is usually here at this time of day."

"YUSEI!"

The tanned male stood up immediately as he heard the loud voice calling his name, "Rally? What's wrong?" He turned to see the red boy dragging a blonde teen into the hideout.

"This guy is seriously hurt, I saw him and I had to help him." The young teen said as Yusei nodded.

"It's alright, it seems that he is just slightly roughed up, no real harm. Just put him under the tarp and he'll wake up soon. If it's not too much trouble use some of the bandages from the first aid kit, wrap up the nastier cuts." Yusei suggested as he looked at the blonde. Or rather his clothing, ' _They look way too clean and well made to be here in the satellite_.'

"Rally, make sure that if I leave tomorrow and he's still unconscious take care of him until he wakes up alright?" The tanned teen asked as the younger boy nodded. "I'm going to give my Duel Runner a test drive."

"Good luck Yusei!" The red haired boy said as Yusei got on his Duel Runner and ride off into the tunnel. "Now…where's that first aid kit?"

"Oww…did anyone get the number on the truck that gave me the free ramen?"

"WHOA!" Rally shouted as he saw the blonde older male now standing behind him. "H-Hey, you're alright!"

"O-Oh, thank you…for what exactly?" The blonde asked turning his head cutely, "Miss?"

"I'M A BOY!" The younger male yelled at the blonde who seemed shock.

He took a long look at Rally, the boy was young probably at the age of ten or twelve, he wore an overlarge orange T-shirt and had a long blue jacket over it. He had long but frizzy hair with a yellow beanie hat on top of his head. The blonde now understand why he thought Rally was girl, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Forgive me."

"N-No, it's fine." Rally said with a smile, "It's not the first time someone thought I was girl. But hey are you okay? Where are you from mister?"

"…" The blonde closed his eyes trying his best to answer that but sadly shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh man, you can't remember?" The red haired boy said with a worried look, "A name at least?"

The blonde smiled as he looked up to the ceiling watching the light coming through from the cracks from above, "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Cool, I'm Rally, just Rally." The young boy said giving Naruto his hand.

Naruto took for a small handshake, "Good to meet you, Rally. Anyway, where are we?"

Rally just looked completely shock at the question, "You really don't know we're at the Satellite?"

"Satellite?" Naruto echoed, watching Rally picking up a pebble and throwing it at the tunnel Yusei used.

"The scrap yard for unlucky ones, we're on this garbage island to recycle old junk from Neo Domino city, to give them back. Anyone who is born here stays here forever…well there are some cases…" Rally said looking sad as Naruto seem worried.

"You mean you have to live in second class society or something? Like low-paying jobs and the police doing anything they want?" Naruto asked standing up in upset manner.

"Well, I mean low-paying jobs are true but Sector Security isn't that bad…I mean as long as we don't duel or break the law." Rally explained, noticing something in Naruto's belt.

"Dueling is illegal here?" Naruto place a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, besides Yen, DP or Duel Points are another way of currency. But sadly many people will get tagged like me or worse if they do it. Until recently the Duel Disk can't give out DP anymore, but it still illegal." Rally told Naruto as he checked the blonde's waist to noticea rectangular box, "Hey you're a duelist too!"

"Huh? Ohh what do you know? I have a deck." Naruto murmured as he saw it, taking it off his belt the blonde tried to open. "Hmm?" Naruto saw that the deck box was gold but it wasn't lock so why was he having a tough time opening it?

"Something wrong?" Rally asked but thankfully the sound of revving engine deaf the conversation quickly.

"Good, the chip has greatly increased the speed of my Runner." Yusei spoke to himself quietly, before noticing Rally and Naruto. "Oh he's already awake?"

"Yeah, he's name is Naruto!" Rally said pulling Naruto see the tan teen.

Naruto looked at the tan man; Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. "Hey there, nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Yusei Fudo." The teen said with a curt nod, looking at Naruto. He was spiky blonde haired male, most likely at the same age as himself, he wore a white button shirt that look expensive on top of it was a blue half jacket that stop mid back. Naruto also wore a black dress pants with a black belt, his looks complimented him since his skin was flawlessly white and shiny. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"I think so, but-"

"Yusei, Naruto doesn't remember anything else." Rally interrupted the blonde as he looked at tan teen, "Can he stay here!? Please?!"

"Sure, Naruto was it?" Yusei asked to get a nod. "Just be careful okay? Take your time, try to remember at your own pace."

"Uh y-yes!" Naruto bowed respectfully, "But are you sure that you want me here? I don't want to cause trouble."

"It's fine, I won't be for while so it's not like we're adding another mouth to feed."

The blonde still smiled kindly, "Thank you…truly."

Yusei looked back at the boy, "You're…very kind…"

"Oh is that not good? Sorry…" Naruto apologized as the tanned rider chuckled.

"Stop that, it's alright."

Before Naruto can respond loud voices were heard over to the side as three older males came into the hideout. "Oww, hey Rally can you get the first aid kit. We got into a fight."

Naruto looked to his side to see the male who spoke, he wore button light teal shirt over a dark green shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans that were faded on how old they were, and had a dark blue bandana over his head, "Oh, we got a new guy crashing here now?"

Yusei nod as he look to Rally who immediately went to get the necessary supplies, "Yeah, he doesn't remember much so go easy on him. So what about to you Nerve?"

The man named Nerve sighed with an annoyed look, "That freakin' Uryu trip over Taka and had the nerve to act like he's better than us, just because he used to live in Neo Domino City."

Naruto looked over to a portly man who sighed, "Sorry, thankfully the boss saw that he threw the punch and we didn't fight back. So he got a pay cut and we got it instead." He had brown hair that was lifted up into a shaggy bed hair look, wore a brown vest on top of a dark green shirt and had black long pants.

"Ugh, how come they had to send him here?" A more formal clothing wearing male said, Naruto saw his attire; he wore a green vest over a button white shirt, and wore brown shorts.

"Calm down Blitz," Rally said putting some bandages on his friends faces. "Ow!"

"So how's the Runner?" Nerve asked Yusei who was working on the machine.

"I just cut my time by far more than I estimated." The teen simply said. "Thanks to Rally."

"Hey, I gotta give my thanks to you too. Security hasn't gone after me ever since last night." Rally told the three males and Naruto as he looked back to Yusei. "Yusei! I promise never to steal again!"

Yusei just nodded acknowledging the promises as Nerve smiled, "So I guess they are some pretty honorable people in the Security."

"Well it's a Duelist code to keep his end of a bargain right?" Blitz said knowing the unspoken rule since the days before Neo Domino City.

"I wouldn't call him a duelist. But for a dog for the establishment, it seems he can accept his losses." The tanned teen explained as he continued to work on his Runner by linking it up to a laptop.

"Carry the four to the seven; and multiple the fifty by 30.1" Naruto said pointing at the screen. "You should be able to slice down a whole minute by doing this."

Yusei turned his head to see Naruto looking at the screen, quickly taking his advice the Duelist type in the numbers to see the whole ratio was better than he had, "A-Amazing, that's going to give me less time to get there and more of a chance to head to the city."

"Wow, you're a Turbo Duelist?" Rally asked as he was happy that Naruto helped Yusei.

"Turbo Duelist?" Naruto said when he seemed sadden… "No…I'm not."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he and Yusei finished tweaking his Duel Runner, while the others accepted Naruto they didn't think Yusei would allow him to help with the machine. "So you're going into the city to fight someone?"

"Not exactly, I just want something back from a person who stole from me." Yusei simply said as he looked at Naruto. "…Naruto I want to ask you something…"

"What-" Naruto started to asked but stopped when noticing when three males coming into the hideout.

"Oh great it's him!" Blitz sighed as the others started to move in front of Yusei.

"There you guys are! We're here to return the favor." Naruto looked at the three newcomers, one who seemed like the leader had short blue hair wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans.

"Uryu! That was your fault you wanted to pick a fight!" Nerve yelled as he was ready to throw down.

A large man with black shaded and wore a tattered blue suit, "We caught aaall sorts of trouble because you earlier! And we lose some of pay on top of it!"

The last male was hunched over with his index and thumb out; he wore a tattered purple button shirt and yelled, "SHI SHI!"

"We're going to return the favor." Uryu said cracking his knuckles, but stop to smirk looking at Yusei's Duel Runner. "Is that a D-Wheel?"

"T-That isn't your business!" Naruto shouted as the others smiled at his action to protect the machine that Yusei work hard on.

"Too bad, a D-Wheel like that is wasted on Satellite scum like you guys." Uryu smirked as Naruto anger started to gather up.

"Yeah, good treasure like that is wasted on them." The shade wearing male said with a laugh.

"A damn shame for it to be wasted on you, I know! Give it to me, that'll be enough to makes amends for causing me trouble a while ago."

"NO!" Naruto roared as he jumped in front of Uryu. "I won't let you bully anyone!"

"Hmm?" Uryu looked at the blonde oddly. "You…look familiar…whatever so what you're the duelist who owns this machine?"

"No, but I won't let you take it." Naruto said eyes narrowing to show dislike towards the man.

"Then put you're money where you're mouth is and bet on that D-Wheel." Uryu said as Naruto nodded.

"Fine I- Ah!" Naruto eyes widen as he heard a voice.

" _SHE WAS WAITING FOR YOU UNTIL SHE PASSED AWAY, DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OTHERS YOU MONSTER!?"_

"Ahh…" Naruto eyes widen in fear and his skin turn slightly pale.

"H-Hey, you okay?" Uryu said nervous that the blonde look so sickly all of a sudden.

"Y-Yusei…" Naruto turn his head to look at Yusei.

The teen didn't responded verbally as he went to his Runner and place his arm for the machine to place a Duel disk on it, taking it off gently, Yusei gave it to Naruto with a warm smile. "I know you can do this."

Naruto blinked before smiling kindly, "Thanks I won't lose this battle!"

The blonde look at his deck box as he closed his eyes, "…Harmony!"

" _The Password is accepted!"_

The top of the box open up to show a brand-new looking deck, "I'm sorry, but I know you're feeling angry at the world, but that doesn't mean I will allow you to break Yusei's dreams!"

Uryu scoffed, "Just get ready to duel!"

XXXXXXXXXX

DUEL!

 ** _Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 5 Cards-_**

 ** _Uryu: 4000 LP –Hand 6 Cards-_**

"I will go first!" Uryu stated drawing his sixth card, "I summon Chainsaw Insect from my hand in attack mode!" A monster coming from a blue portal, it was mechanical bug with two large pincers that were large chainsaws!

 _Chainsaw Insect, LV 4, EARTH, Insect/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2400/0000_

 _Effect: At the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked or was attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card._

"Whoa that's a big bug!" Nerve shouted.

"Now I used the Permanent Magic card, Antlion's Vengeance! When a monster is destroy and sent to the graveyard it inflicts 800 points of damage to the controller." Uryu said as the ground slowly created a sand hole with bug pincers coming from it. "Turn end! You're going to regret going against my power insect deck!"

Naruto looked at his cards, "We'll see, remember that card also affects you!" Naruto mention as Uryu eyes seemed to widen, "My turn, draw!"

 _ **Turn 2**_

 ** _Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 6 Cards-_**

 ** _Uryu: 4000 LP –Hand 4 Cards-_**

" **I summon,** **Gold Paladin - Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin** , in Attack mode!"

 **Gold Paladin - Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin  
Level:** 4  
 **Type:** _Effect/Tuner/Union_ _  
_ **Attribute:** _LIGHT_  
 **ATK/DEF:** _1200/800_  
 **Effect:** _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 'Gold Paladin' monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card when it destroys a monster in battle, look at the top card of your deck. If it is a 'Gold Paladin' Special Summon it in DEF mode, ignoring summoning conditions._

Naruto said placing his card down on the disk. A blue portal appeared in front of Naruto as monster jumped out of it, it was young male probably the same age as Naruto, wearing black and gold armor and wore mantel with unicorns as the decorations. "Now I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light! For the next three turns you can't attack."

As Naruto placed the magic card, dozens swords made of dazzling light caged the large insect creature in place, "I end my turn,"

"Tch, whatever!" Uryu clicked his teeth, "My turn!"

 _ **Turn 2**_

 ** _Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 4 Cards-_**

 ** _Uryu: 4000 LP –Hand 5 Cards-_**

"I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" Once more a blue portal allowed green insect monster appear in front of Naruto, it four arms in front of it and two large giant ones in the back like grasshopper. "But don't mind him, because I used the spell card, but first I have to send one insect type monster from my hand to the graveyard to use it! Now I can use Battle-Insect Guise! Now I can add an Insect monster from my deck to my hand then destroy one insect monster on my field and with Pinch Hopper special effect, I can special summon any insect monster from my hand to the field when Pinch Hopper leaves the field!"

"Not good." Naruto stated as he realized that Uryu must have high level insect monsters.

However as soon as Pinch Hopper enter the graveyard a blast of yellow light hit Uryu, "Eh?"

 ** _Uryu: 3200 LP_**

"Y-You do realize I just said the card works on you too right?" Naruto said as Uryu laughed.

"Whoops, minor mistake!"

"Uhh…" Naruto eyebrow twitches as he shook his head.

"But I can still summon, Metal Armored Bug!" The man summoned alarge creature almost the size of a truck wearing silver armor all over its body!

 ** _Metal Armored Bug_** _, LV 8, EARTH, Insect, ATK/DEF: 2800/1500_

"That's no fair!" Rally yelled.

"Sadly it is fair." Yusei stated, "Uryu is using effects to special summon strong monsters to the field."

"Now I remove two insect cards from my graveyard to special summon, Devildozer!" Uryu said now a red centipede-like monster breaks the floor as it appear to Naruto, it was bright red with purple eyes that were hunger. "Turn end."

 _Doom Dozer, LV 8, EARTH, Insect/Effect, ATK/DEF: 2800/2600_

 _Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Insect-Type monsters from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard._

Naruto looked at the insect with kind eyes, "I can tell you're a good duelist, but sadly I have to protect my friends, my turn!"

 _ **Turn 2**_

 ** _Naruto: 4000 LP –Hand 4 Cards-_**

 ** _Uryu: 3200 LP –Hand 2 Cards-_**

"Draw, now I use the Spell card, Double Summon! This allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn." Naruto said as he picked up two cards, "Calling Gold Paladin- Halo Shield Mark to the field and Gold Paladin- Player of Holy Axe, Nimue!"

 _ **Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue**_ _  
_ _ **Level:**_ _4_ _  
_ _ **Type:**_ _Warrior/Effect_ _  
_ _ **Attribute:**_ _LIGHT_ _  
_ _ **ATK/DEF:**_ _1500/1400_ _  
_ _ **Effect:**_ _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 'Gold Paladin' monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card when it destroys a Monster successfully, look up the top card of your Deck. Special Summon a Level 4 or 'Gold Paladin' in ATK mode. Also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If a monster with 5 star or lower monster you control is attacked, you may switch this card to Defense to give that monster ATK equal to this card's until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Halo Shield, Mark**_ _  
_ _ **Level:**_ _4_ _  
_ _ **Type:**_ _Warrior/Effect/Tuner_ _  
_ _ **Attribute:**_ _LIGHT_ _  
_ _ **ATK/DEF:**_ _1600/1100_ _  
_ _ **Effect:**_ _When an opponent battles a Monster with 'Gold Paladin' in its name, you can send this card from your Hand to the Graveyard to negate that Monster's attack. When this card is on the field and when a 3-star or higher monster you control is attacked or attacks, you may switch this card to Defense to give that monster ATK equal to this card's until the end of the Battle Phase._

A young red haired girl wearing a black corset and red plaid skirt stood up holding a large golden axe that also was a horn-like instrument, next to her was young man wearing bright red armor he wore large gauntlets that seemed to be rather bulky. "It's time…I tune my Halo Shield Mark with Nimue!"

"Wait are you-!?"

"That's right, I'm Synchro Summoning! _The bonds of these heroes will bring order to chaotic world, bring balance to the field with you explosive flames!"_ Naruto chanted as Mark clapped his hands together to become four green rings that went around Nimue who blew into her horn allowing the young red haired maiden to become four glowing white stars! "SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Naruto roared as the roomed was filled with blinding white light.

"Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!" Naruto voice filled the silence as a blonde haired warrior appeared before him, he wore orange and black armor that covered his body save for his torso, his long and large blonde hair nearly covered his whole body from behind. Ezel held two long swords that look like monster fangs; the monster was glowing in gentle bright aura.

 _ **Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel  
Level:**_ _8  
_ _ **Type:**_ _Warrior/Effect/Synchro  
_ _ **Attribute:**_ _LIGHT  
_ _ **ATK/DEF:**_ _1000/2500  
1 'Gold Paladin' Tuner Monster + 1 'Gold Paladin' Non-Tuner Monster  
_ _ **Effect:**_ _Twice per turn, you can check the top card of the deck and if its a Monster with 'Gold Paladin' in its name, Speical Summon it to your field, ignoring Summoning conditions. Monsters Special Summoned this way gain 800 ATK points. And the ATK points of the special summoned monster is added to Ezel, when attacking a monster this card gains 100 ATK points for each Gold Paladin on the field._

"All that for a monster with 1000 Attack points?" Uryu laughed, "Man you're a bad duelist, and with my effect from my-"

"My monster were used a Synchro Material they weren't destroy so the effect won't work on me." Naruto stoically said.

"But now I can beat you, Ezel!" Naruto said as the man nodded, "I use Ezel's effect, I can check the top card of my deck and if it has Gold Paladin in its name I can summon it regardless of summoning conditions!"

"Whoa!" Rally said, "That means he can summon High star monster to the field."

"My card is…" Naruto said smiling as he showed a monster card, " **Gold Paladin- Battlefield Storm, Sagramore,** in attack mode!" Naruto said as he placed Sagramore into the disk, now a young man wearing silver armor style like a wolf, he stood up proudly as he held two large scissors blades. "Heh!" The male said as a blue light came around his body then slowly headed to Ezel.

 _ **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore**_ _  
_ _ **Level:**_ _8  
_ _ **Type:**_ _Warrior/Effect  
_ _ **Attribute:**_ _LIGHT  
_ _ **ATK/DEF:**_ _2800/2600  
_ _ **Effect:**_ _Banish one Gold Paladin from the Grave to increase this card by 300 ATK points. This skill can be used twice per turn._

"What's that?" Uryu demanded as Naruto smirked.

"Ezel effect, when the monster is summoned due to his effect, I can add Sagramore's attack points to Ezel giving him a total of 3800 attack points!" Naruto explained as he looked at Ezel and throws his arm forward, "Ezel attacks, Doom Dozer! And now is battle effect is online, with each Gold Paladin card in my field and with him, Kahedin, and Sagramore in my field I can give Ezel a total of 300 attack points, giving him a total of 4100 points!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled as Ezel jumped up.

"Ezel, Burning Blaze!" Naruto cried as the blonde monster dashed down to be ignited with blue flames slicing the red centipede in half! "And don't forget that your magic card takes another 800 points!

 ** _Uryu: 1900 – 1100 LP_**

"Gah!" Uryu cried as Naruto looked at Sagramore.

"Sagramore attacks Chainsaw Insect!" Naruto declared, "Now I activate his effect! I can remove one Gold Paladin monster from the grave to increase his ATK by 300 points; this can be used twice in one turn. So I'm removing Nimue and Mark to give him 600 ATK points. With the left over Lifepoints and with your Antlion effect, it's game over!"

Sagramore smiled as he rushed forward to slice Chainsaw Insect like it was made of paper while causing Uryu to fall on his back.

 ** _Uryu: 1100 – 100 – 0 LP_**

Winner: Naruto

Naruto smiled as Ezel and Sagramore stood in front of him, Ezel bowed kindly as Sagramore send a thumbs-up, before slowly fading away. The blonde walked to Uryu, "You will now leave right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" The man said smiling, "Man you're strong, but I haven't seen a those cards before…are you sure that you're from the satellite?"

"I…do not know. But either way, I wanted to protect my friends. That's what I swore when I lost someone very close to me…I won't ever let my desires or wishes come before my friends. My Gold Paladins are united with their bonds to protect each other!" Naruto said as he helped Uryu up to his feet. "Okay?"

"Heh, sure, see ya around kid!" The older man said as he looked at his two friends, "Come on guys let's bail."

As they left Naruto smiled slightly became smaller…his thoughts returning to the words he heard prior to the duel.

" _SHE WAS WAITING FOR YOU UNTIL SHE PASSED AWAY, DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OTHERS YOU MONSTER!?"_

Naruto gripped his hands into fists, "…What did I do?"

"Hey Naruto." Yusei said walking up to the blonde, "Great duel."

"Oh thanks, uh, here." Naruto took off the Duel Disk to pass it to his new friend. "Again I'm sorry for going off like that. I had no right."

Yusei eyes look sadly at the boy, "Don't talk down about yourself, you did great and we appreciate it."

"Yeah, I mean whoo boy those Gold Knights are awesome!" Rally said as Naruto rolled his eyes playfully.

"Paladins are to protect the law and innocents, while Knights are gentlemanly soldiers with a code of honor." Naruto explained.

"Either way, you're pretty good!" Nerve said playfully hitting Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks," Naruto said before rubbing the area he was punch. "Oww…"

"Come on let's eat." Blitz said, "I think we can splurge a little for today for a new friend and Yusei's Duel Runner."

As they all left Naruto looked through his deck to notice something, "Huh?" He looked at his Extra Deck zone to see a blank white card. "That's weird…why is this blank?" Naruto thought before he heard a loud roar. "What the-?"

He turns around to see nothing, "Odd…that sound like…a dragon?"

"Naruto, are you coming?" Yusei asked Naruto pocket his deck into its case and onto his belt. "Y-Yeah sorry!"

However previously where he stood was Ezel and Sagramore, "You think the young kid will remember his old deck and life?" The silver armored Paladin asked the blonde haired man.

"Perhaps, but until then we shall stay by his side, until he is destined to save humanity." Ezel said as he looked behind himself to see dozens of his clan.

Chapter end

 ** _AK: Yup Now Naruto has Gold Paladin in this fic and before you ask this Naruto is born from the Yugioh verse, not from Konoha. What happen to Naruto and how did he end up in the Satellite region?_**

 ** _Let's hope I can answer it next time,_**

 ** _Nesxt to be updated, FREEZING SHINOBI!_**


	2. New Poll, Do Not Review

**_Azure King: Hello sorry that this isn't an update but my Think Tank said I should announce this but I have got lucky in winning cash.  
_**

 ** _AQ: IT'S BULLSHIT!_**

 ** _AK: Quite Sweetie~! Anyway an I just got my fanart for my Freezing Shinobi fic, check it out if you haven't seen it, anyway I have poll that all my stories the ones I haven't discontinued or are on break will have a chance to get one. So please check it out and vote three, after the top three are chosen I will then set up three separate polls on which girl or girls will be in the pic with Naruto and continue the process. So I hope you all like the idea, have a great day and enjoy my stories over the summer!_**

 ** _Sorry if some didn't get this, the notices are down for some reason._**


	3. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
